Resurrection
by lynsay
Summary: This story was going to be a bunch of one shots based loosely off of songs by a new singer that I love but it morphed into something else after the season five finale aired.
1. Chapter 1: Shut Up & Kiss Me

Chapter 1: Shut Up Kiss Me

It was a normal day in mystic falls, running for their lives, people rising from the dead, just an ordinary day in Bonnie's life yet again since she became the anchor. It seemed that the other side was slowly dissolving into nothing; which is why they could often see Damon's friend Enzo quite clearly at times and today just happened to be one of those days because they were so close to the end of everything. As usual Damon wasn't taking Stefan's death lightly, he was in self destruction mode and nothing and no one was going to stop him.

He decided that since the travelers killed his brother and wanted his town; that he was going to destroy the town; maybe they wouldn't want it anymore. Not even Elena was going to stop him from burning everything in sight. Bonnie stumbled across him in an already weak moment for her. She didn't have the guts to tell Jeremy the truth about how she was going to disappear with the other side. Damon was trying to burn the grill down in the middle of the night when she came upon the scene. He had a gas can in his hand about to lit it but Bonnie grabbed his arm before it was too late.

She said, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He turned towards her with a look that she had never seen before; he said, "Stefan's gone the travelers killed him; now they're going to take everything else but maybe if I destroy it then they won't want it anymore. I can never make it right now, I can never fix it. I don't know what to do?"

Suddenly Enzo was there and both Bonnie and Damon could see and hear him. She knew that it was because the end was almost upon them.

He sarcastically said, "Well, well, what do we have here, Bonnie and Damon. Are you both having a breakdown at the same time because that can't happen until I'm returned to the land of the living? I need at least one of you to be thinking clearly."

"Enzo, I told you that we have Liv working on it. This is none of your business, so just butt-out."

"That's where your wrong because these days my existence seems to depend on yours and Damon's. I mean if neither of you make it happen then I will be stuck here. I can't have that, now can I?"

Damon spoke up, "Leave us alone, my brother's gone and I have nothing left."

"I don't know mate but from where I stand, you still have a lot. I mean you have a beautiful woman standing by you still."

Bonnie and Damon looked at each other and then at Enzo as if he had said something so absurd that it was almost funny.

Then Damon said, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, I just can't see how I didn't see it before."

Bonnie immediately spoke up and said, "What're you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Damon."

"What there is no me Damon, are you insane or something?"

"No, I am perfectly sane but can't you feel it. I mean maybe it's because I'm on the other side but whenever I'm around both of you together, I can just feel the sexual tension coming off of you guys in waves."

Damon smiled and said, "Now that you mention it, I've always felt something like that ever since we met but I would've never acted on it because of Elena."

"Are you both insane, there's no sexual anything between me Damon. I mean are you delusional as well?"

Enzo laughed and then he said, "Maybe you should just kiss her and see if there's anything between you?"

"That will never happen, Enzo. Damon doesn't look at me like that, please quite joking and tell him the truth Damon?"

He moved towards her slowly as if she were his prey or something. He didn't say anything at first.

Then after a moment he said, "Maybe he's right, I wasn't joking before when I said that I've always felt something for you. Every time that we're in the same room together alone, all that I want to do is this."

Before Bonnie even realized what he was going to do; he pulled her into his arms and proceeded to kiss the life out of her. She knew that it was wrong but why wasn't she hating it? Why wasn't she pushing him away? Not only did she not stop Damon from kissing her passionately but she responded to his advances and kissed him back. After a few minutes Bonnie finally pushed him away from her.

Meanwhile, Enzo started making inappropriate comments in the background, "Wow, I knew that the two of you would be so hot together but I had no idea that Bonnie would actually let you kiss her."

Bonnie responded, "Shut up, it didn't mean anything, it was an accident."

"Right, Damon accidentally put his tongue in your mouth and you accidentally let him, that's not believable."

Bonnie turned bright red and said, "There was no bodily fluids exchanged, there was no tongue involved."

Damon decided to speak up, "Well, there was a little bit of tongue involved in the kiss or do you need me to refresh your memory?"

Bonnie immediately backed away and said, "That's not going to happen ever again. It was a mistake, it didn't mean anything and you better not tell anyone about it."

"Please, who would I tell and besides who would believe me anyway. It's not like you didn't enjoy it."

"No, I didn't enjoy it at all."

"Then why did you kiss me back; you didn't push me away either?"

"I would have but there was no stopping you."

"Right and it's not as if you felt something for me when I kissed you?"

Bonnie turned away from him and said, "No, of course I didn't, don't be absurd. Now let's focus on an actual plan to bring Stefan back ok?"

"There's a way but it involves something dangerous."

"Let's do it and go out with a bang."

With that they rushed off out into danger without even thinking it through yet again. Neither of them realized that they would succeed in their plan but they wouldn't be alive to see it through. Bonnie had known all along that she wasn't long for this world but Damon actually thought he would make it back from the other side. That didn't happen and now Bonnie and Damon were stuck together watching as the other side imploded taking them with it into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2: Believe

Chapter 2: Believe

As the other side imploded and disappeared taking both Bonnie and Damon with it. They held hands even though they both would rather be with anyone else. Neither one of them would admit or talk about the kiss that they shared. They also refused to tell anyone about but now none of that mattered because they were stuck together with each other. While Damon has hope that their friends will rescue them; Bonnie wants to give up and just accept their fate but Damon refuses to let her.

After the blinding light disappeared thus taking Bonnie and Damon with it; they opened their eyes and were amazed. Everything looked the same as before the travelers broke the other side. The only difference was that no one could reach across anymore. The dead and the living couldn't communicate with each other anymore. It was like someone or something closed the door between the two realms. This was extremely hard for both Damon and Bonnie because they could see their loved ones but not touch or be touched by them, it was beyond pure torture for them. Finally after a couple weeks Bonnie told Damon that she was through with hoping for something that wasn't ever going to happen.

"What are you talking about? Why are you going to keep staying here, when you could see Jeremy anytime that you want to?"

"Because it just hurts too much to be with him but not really be able to be with him. I think we should just accept that we're not coming back to the world of the living. There's no coming back this time, I've accepted it and you should as well."

"No, I refuse to believe that. I did everything to bring my brother back and it wasn't just so I could die instead. I need to go back, I promised Elena that I would come back and I need to keep that promise."

"I know how you feel Damon but there's nothing that anyone can do. Besides Elena Stefan could be happy together now, I'm not sure if you noticed it or not but they're both human again now. This could give them the life that they were supposed to have; don't you want that for them?"

Damon became angry and started screaming at Bonnie, "I have sacrificed so much for them both but if they are so happy together then why aren't they together now?"

"I don't know but I'm sure in time the pain of them losing both of us will lessen and they will move past it together. Just think about it for a minute, they could be happy and live life without the constant threat of being murdered from the supernatural world."

"Your right but I can't believe that it's hopeless not yet. What do you expect me to do with an eternity with only you to keep me company?"

"Yea, I know it isn't exactly my dream eternity either but we have to make the most of it. Besides I doubt that we will be here for an eternity though. I think that this place is like a waiting room until we make peace and finish whatever unfinished business that we have. Therefore I think that if we just let go that we will go somewhere else and be at peace."

"That's a bunch of crap and you know it because if that were true you would already be gone and your still here."

"I know that but I am trying to make the best of our situation here but you need to help me out here."

Damon was losing his patience with Bonnie; he wasn't sure what to do. He wanted, no needed to give her something to live for. At this point Bonnie was shaking crying but she turned away from him cause she didn't want Damon to see her like this. Suddenly, Damon was pulling her towards him possessively in a sweet embrace. She finally looked up at him.

As their eyes met, it felt like they were seeing each other for the first time. For a while neither one of them moved as if some spell would be broken if they did. Then suddenly the kiss that they had came back to both of their memories. Before either of them realized what they were doing; they were kissing each other passionately. Neither of them were sure who began kiss but it felt right. Before they even realized what they were doing, their clothes littered the forest floor. A few hours later, Bonnie awoke laying on Damon's bare chest with a startled expression on her face.

"Oh, my God, what have I done?"

Damon opened his eyes staring at a startled and confused Bonnie.

"Calm down, we were both in a bad place and it just happened besides it isn't like we're doing anything wrong and no one will get hurt as you said we're both stuck here with each other, we should make the most of it. I think that we should just have fun because this is the first time that there's no threat on the horizon for us."

With that he pulled Bonnie back down towards him and proceeded to make love to her yet again. What neither of them knew at the time was their friends did in fact have a plan. While the super twins left town, Caroline heard about Klaus knowing many powerful witches. She knew that he would want something in return but she didn't care because she needed to have her best friend back.

Klaus told her that there was a spell that could resurrect a person that was trapped in a supernatural prison and it would restore the person to their former selves. He said that he would send a witch that he trusted to do the spell but in exchange, he wanted Caroline to come to New Orleans for a visit. Now that Caroline was officially broken up with Tyler; Klaus figured that this was his shot to be with her finally. Haley chose to leave indefinitely because it hurt just too much; she left town with no indication that she would be back.

The witch that Klaus sent was Devina because at the moment she was the only witch that he trusted. She came and prepared to do the spell but there was a catch. In order to do the spell she needed an ingredient that wasn't easy to come by, it was a fresh human heart, she needed two of them. It made sense because the spell required one life for another.

Devina had trouble with that ingredient because she didn't want to take a human life but Bonnie was a witch. That is why she was going to help them. She left the gory details up to their friends. Caroline and Stefan made sure that the two people that they were going to sacrifice for their friends were people that were bad people with no family ties to them. After the ingredients were all together; they had to wait for the full moon and then the spell would be cast.

Time moved differently on the other side than it did in the real world. It was only a couple months for the people in mystic falls but for Bonnie and Damon it was a year. They missed their loved ones but they were happy together though. They didn't really need to eat but they did out of habit. They found a broken down cabin in the woods; it was deserted and no living person ever came there. They ate, they drank and they made love countless times. Damon finally knew real happiness, he was almost glad that this happened.

This new paradise that they found together would soon be over and feel like it was only a dream. When the timing was finally right, the spell was cast, all of a sudden both Bonnie Damon were standing in the woods holding onto each other. Elena, Jeremy, Stefan, Caroline, Matt, and Tyler were standing there as well. Immediately they pulled away from each other.

Elena ran towards Damon and embraced him possessively and then she pulled him into an all consuming kiss. It nearly destroyed Bonnie to witness this act if love. Then before she could utter a word or think straight, Jeremy was pulling her into his arms. It felt familiar but wrong on some level as if she were betraying Damon. It felt like she had out grown Jeremy as if he were a fashion that wasn't in style anymore.

Now that they were indeed back to the land of the living, it was obvious that things were going to change. While Bonnie knew that Damon would run back to Elena without a second thought; she knew that she couldn't just pick up with Jeremy where they left off. She had changed too much and she felt too deeply about Damon. She wasn't sure if he felt the same but she couldn't walk away until she knew for sure.


	3. Chapter 3: Feels Like Home

Chapter 3: Feels Like Home

As Bonnie Damon come back towards the land of the living things are very different between them. Also Bonnie is a witch again and Damon is a vampire again but Elena, Stefan, Tyler and Alaric all came back human. There is no way for any of them to regain their former immortality either. Time moved differently on the other side; it was a year for Bonnie and Damon but for their friends it was merely a few months.

Bonnie and Damon tried to reconnect with their lives and the people in their lives but something felt off or wrong. It was like Bonnie was sad about returning to the world because it felt like heaven and she was ripped out of there by her friends. Now she had to live in hell because they refused to live without her. Damon felt like something was missing and he couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly it hit him; he was missing Bonnie. Even though she was in the same town as him, they hardly saw one another.

Bonnie was trying to grasp the whole being alive again. The nights were the hardest part because she was so used to falling asleep in Damon's arms. She missed him and their nightly activities as well. She suddenly found herself making up excuses to go over to the boardinghouse. First she claimed that she left her spell book there then she claimed that she needed to talk to Stefan about something. There was always another excuse until Damon called her on it. They were only back for almost a week and Bonnie was at the boardinghouse yet again. She claimed that she must have left her math book there because she couldn't find it anywhere. As she was searching for it all over the library, Damon came into the room.

"You know if you wanted to see me, you didn't have to keep making excuses up to do that. All you have to do is just come over here."

Bonnie noticed how close Damon was suddenly standing to her. She backed away as if she was afraid of him but she was more afraid of what she might do. She tried and tried but she couldn't get their time on the other side out of her head.

"I don't want to be around you and I certainly don't want to see you either. I don't know what you're talking about."

He took a step closer and said, "Really you want to play that game? So you don't think about me or what happened between us at all then?"

Bonnie turned her head away as if she couldn't bear to look at him.

Then she said softly, "What happened is done and besides it wasn't real anyway. It was merely a byproduct of our situation and now we get to live the lives that we were supposed to live. You and Elena are together and happy and me and Jeremy are together and happy now, that's the way that it should be."

She turned towards the door to leave but Damon was there in front of her. He refused to let her just brush it away as if it never happened.

He forced her to look at him as he said, "No, I refuse to believe that. It sure felt real to me and don't deny it, you felt something for me and you still do. Admit it already because I already told Elena that we can't go back. I told her that we're done, I broke things off with her indefinitely."

Bonnie looked shaken by his news of ending things with Elena.

Finally after a moment she said, "Why would you do that Damon? You love her and it is only a matter of time before you get back together with her and you know it."

"No, that's not going to happen anymore because she isn't the person that I want to be with. I want you; I'm pretty sure that you want me too."

He walked towards Bonnie; she felt like she couldn't move like she was shell shocked or something. Before she even realized it Damon was kissing her passionately and she wasn't making any attempt to stop him either. It didn't take very for them to end up in Damon's bedroom. Their clothes were shed pretty quickly and left on the floor.

As morning approached Bonnie awoke laying in Damon's arms. She knew that this was a bad idea but she couldn't stop smiling. Last night was the first night that Bonnie actually slept through the night. She tried to get up but Damon tightened his arms around her.

"Where do you think that you're going?"

"I have to leave your bed sometimes, Damon. Besides I think that we should discuss what happened last night."

"Yea, we should but first let's discuss the you leaving my bed ever."

"Well, I can't live in your bed."

"Why can't you? I mean I could bring you food and you have no other family. I think that you should just move in here and never leave."

"You are right I don't have any family but I can't live in your bed. What about school and my friends?"

"Ok, I'll give you that; you need to go to school. In fact; aren't you late for school?"

"No, today is Saturday."

"Ok, how about if you just move in with me because I can't sleep without holding onto you?"

"I don't know Damon; I still have Jeremy to think about."

"Why are you still seeing him?"

"Yes but I was planning on breaking it off before this new development happened. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him that it's over and I no longer have those feelings for him."

Damon smiled and said, "Don't you have feelings like that for the kid?"

"You really want to hear me say it, don't you?"

"Yes, I absolutely do want to hear those words from you."

"Fine if it will shut you up and make you happy, then here it is, as soon as we came back and Jeremy hugged me, I knew that it was over."

"Really and why was it over?"

"Because I have feelings for you."

Damon smiled some more and started kissing Bonnie again. They resumed their previous activities from the night before; they would worry about their friends and the rest of the world at another time.


	4. Chapter 4: Bad News

Chapter 4: Bad News

Bonnie has been trying to get the courage to break up with Jeremy because she's wants to be with Damon but Jeremy wishes she would just do it already. Bonnie tried and tried to tell Jeremy that it was over between them but either something or someone would interrupt them before she could get the words out. Until she ended things with Jeremy; she couldn't be free to be with Damon. She just felt far to guilty to continue things with Damon. She told him that they couldn't be together until she broke things off with Jeremy. The waiting was killing Damon though; he actually couldn't sleep without her in his arms.

No one knew about this new development between Bonnie Damon. They decided that since Jeremy didn't know yet that it was best not to tell anyone else. The nights spent apart were the hardest because they were both so used to falling asleep in each others arms. Finally she got up the courage to break up with Jeremy. She told him to meet her at the grill after she was done with class. She arrived there first and was waiting for Jeremy to arrive but Caroline and Elena came in first; joined her at the table.

Elena started talking fast, "So, Bonnie are you waiting for Jeremy?"

"Yes, I asked him to meet me here because we need to talk in private. So if you guys don't mind, I would like to be alone with him."

Caroline spoke up, "Oh, I get it, you want to be alone with Jeremy right? Do you guys want to get your freak on or what?"

Bonnie turned bright red and said, "No, that's not it Caroline, we just need to talk and it's important that we have this conversation alone, ok?"

"Yes, that's fine ain't it Caroline?"

Caroline just nodded and then left with Elena before Jeremy arrived. Finally he got there but as he walked into the grill, so did Stefan and Damon right behind him. She should have known that nothing would be easy for her. How was she going to break his heart in front of both Damon and Stefan, she didn't know. Jeremy came and sat down with her; he immediately tried to kiss her but she pulled away from him.

"What gives is something wrong, what did I do now?"

"No, it's not you; I just can't in front of them."

She gestured over towards Damon and Stefan. He simply nodded his head in understanding. He thought that it was because she was shy because of Damon and Stefan. It wasn't because of then; it was because she didn't want Damon to be jealous and beat Jeremy to death.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

She knew that Damon was listening to every single word that they were saying to each other. She just couldn't do it, not here, not like this.

"I think that we should wait until we have less of an audience and more privacy, if you know what I mean?"

Jeremy got mad because this was the third or fourth time that she had blown him off from having this talk because there was too many people around. He wasn't stupid, he had a feeling what it was about. Ever since she had been back it was like she didn't want to be around him. He didn't know why or how but her feelings for him had changed. She wanted to break up with him but for some reason she lacks the courage to do that.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore, "No, I'm not rescheduling this talk again. I don't care if Damon and Stefan Salvatore are here. Hell, I don't care if the whole world is here watching us. You need to have the guts to tell me, what it is that you needed to tell me?"

"Why are you getting so mad at me?"

"Gee, I don't know, my girlfriend was dead and now she's back but barely wants me to touch her. I mean you keep pushing me away, what am I supposed to think?"

"I don't know what to say to you anymore."

"Yes, that much is obvious. Why don't you just say it already??"

"Say what?"

"Just tell me the truth, do you want to break up with me because if you do just tell me?"

Bonnie could hardly look at him because she felt incredibly guilty about hurting Jeremy.

Finally she said softly, "Yes, I'm sorry but ever since I've been back. I haven't felt the same way about you. I don't know why but I can't go back. I'm sorry but we're over and done with."

"Just like that without any explanation even? Is there someone else that you want to be with?"

While Bonnie knew that the honest thing would be to tell the truth but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew that it would kill Jeremy to find out about her and Damon like this; so she lied.

"No, of course there's not anyone else, it's just that we no longer fit. I thought that the feelings would come back but I know that they are gone."

"How do you know that they won't come back?"

"I just do, trust me on this, we're over, I'm sorry."

With that she left him sitting alone at the table. She had finally done it but she still had to hide her feelings for Damon. She knew that it was slowly driving them both insane to be together but at the same time not really together though.


	5. Chapter 5: Think Like A Man

Chapter 5: Think Like A Man

Bonnie was feeling insecure and thinking that she is not enough for someone like Damon and she also thinks that she doesn't measure up next to Elena Caroline. She also thinks that Damon doesn't want to tell people that they're a couple because he's still hung up on Elena. That's why she tells Damon that they can be friends with benefits only because she thinks he wants that.

They haven't seen each other since Bonnie ended things with Jeremy and that was a few days ago. Therefore Bonnie decided to go to the boardinghouse and have a talk with Damon about telling their friends that they're together finally. She was sure that he would be so happy about it. She didn't even knock on the door, she just went inside. She could hear Damon and Stefan talking in the next room.

"Hi, Damon can I see you in private, we need to talk?"

"Why, whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of my brother."

"Why does he know?"

"Yes he knows and before you start yelling at me, I didn't tell him. He found out on his own, I always had trouble keeping things from him. I don't know how or why but he always finds out everything that I do."

"Oh, so is he the only one that knows about us?"

"Yes, it's only my brother that knows about us."

"Good because once Elena and Caroline knows then the whole world will know."

"Right and that would be the worst thing to happen for you right?"

"No, that's not what I meant; I wanted to tell them in my own time. I mean did you tell Elena about us when you ended things with her?"

"No, I didn't want to hurt her. I told her that I wasn't relationship material and that I thought it was best if we ended things because I don't want a girlfriend right now. In fact, I told that I just want to sleep with as many different women as possible."

"Wait a minute, you told my best friend that you were breaking up with her because you wanted to sleep around with everything that moves?"

"Yea, why is that a problem for you?"

"Yes, it is because now when I do tell her the truth, she's going to think that your using me."

"She wouldn't ever think that about you. I mean your not exactly one night stand material."

Stefan stood there in shock about what they were discussing; it was as if Stefan wasn't even there.

"Right, of course I'm not."

"I didn't mean it like that; you know that I want to be with you always. Your friends are never going to be fine with us being together though and you know it. Maybe we should put off telling people about us, just for awhile."

Bonnie didn't understand he's reluctance to tell people about them, all of a sudden. She thought that this was what he wanted but now she wasn't so sure of his feelings for her. She thought that maybe he still wanted Elena but he wanted her as well. He probably thought that he could have both of them if he played his cards right.

"If you want to end this, whatever this is between us then just tell me already?"

Damon went towards Bonnie and pulled her into his arms as if she belonged there always.

Then when she was as close as she could be to him; he softly said, "I don't know what it is that we have but I'll never want to end this thing between us. I want you and I know that you want me too, do we have to define whatever this is between us?"

"I'm not sure what you really want from me?"

"Nothing that you don't want too. Admit it, you want me too? The fact that your friends don't know makes it even hotter right?"

Before Bonnie could utter a word he was kissing the life out of her. She knew that it would only further complicate things but she didn't care at the moment. The only thing that mattered in this moment was Damon's hands and lips on her body. If she died tonight; at least she would die happy. This is the closest that Damon's ever been to heaven; being in her arms. He knows what he wants but he's afraid of scaring Bonnie away. That's why he isn't trying to push the matter of her friends finding out about them yet.

Afterwards Bonnie tries to get dressed and leave quietly but Damon grabs her and stops her from leaving.

"Just where do you think that you're going missy?"

"I'm going home and then school."

"No, I'm not done with you yet."

Then he started to kiss her again, she let him because it felt so good being in his arms. Whenever he was touching her in anyway; it was like the rest of the world just melted away. She almost wished that they were still on the other side because then the rest of the world couldn't come rushing in and destroy the happiness that they've found.

Later on that day Bonnie awoke, she said, "I can't believe that I missed school because of you. What am I going to tell my friends?"

"Tell them that I held you hostage in my bed. Besides it isn't the end of the world, you know."

"I think that we should make something quite clear before this continues anymore, ok?"

"And just what would that be?"

"We need to set clear guidelines for whatever this is between us ok?"

"What like rules or something?"

"Yes, exactly rules, we need to make up rules for you to follow ok?"

"Fine tell me the rules, so I can break them ok?"

"Fine, first rule is no other women except me, if we're going to do this then it will be on my terms got it?"

"That's fine with me, I don't want anyone else but you in my bed anyways but I want to add something to that rule."

"What do you want to add?"

"I want to add, that you will not be with anyone else either. I'm only talking about other men because it you want to be with other women, just go right ahead as long as I get to watch."

"Wow, who knew that Damon was so perverted?"

She said sarcastically to him.

"Yea, big surprise, I know but on with the rules already, what's next?"

"I don't think that you're ready for a real relationship which is why I think that we should be friends with benefits only at least for now."

"What exactly does that entail, friends with benefits?"

"Now Damon don't tell me that you don't know how to have a purely physical relationship with someone?"

"What of course, I do, please I practically invented the one night stand. It's just different with you and I'm not sure of what you're expecting, so please explain it to me?"

"Ok, the rules thus far are: rule number one is no outside sex with other people for either of us. Rule number two is we keep this relationship between us at least for now. Rule number three is no pictures or videos of us naked. Rule number four is if the first rule is broken then we're over. Are these rules amenable to you?"

"Yes, but I want to clarify something first. I will never hurt you by cheating on you with anyone. I don't care if anyone knows about us because being with you is all that matters to me. I will take you anyway that I can have you and besides sneaking around kind of makes it hot."

That is how their secret affair started and continued on without interference from their well meaning friends. While Bonnie was getting what she wanted and needed from her many trysts with Damon. It wasn't the same for Damon though because he wanted more than sex from her. She assumed that he would be happy with a purely sexual relationship without putting a label on it but it was driving him insane.


	6. Chapter 6: Only God Knows

Chapter 6: Only God Knows

Their secret relationship was going on just fine but her friends were starting to notice their behavior with each other. None of them would comment on it though. One day, there was a crisis and they all needed Bonnie to use her powers to help them out of a bad situation. They thought that all the travelers were either dead or gone but they were wrong. There were a few travelers left alive and they were planning on killing either Stefan or Elena.

Elena was protected from the travelers because she wasn't currently in mystic falls at the moment. She went to New Orleans with Caroline because Elena needed a break. Also Caroline wanted the company because she was afraid of facing Klaus alone. That left Stefan all alone without any vampires to protect him. None of them were aware of the dangers that awaited them either.

The travelers cane back to mystic falls with the intentions of killing Stefan indefinitely. They knew that Elena would be heavily protected from them but Stefan was another matter all together. By the time that everyone noticed that Stefan was in danger it was almost too late to save him. They ambushed him at the grill; he came in for a drink but he never made inside. They grabbed him and pulled him away; they planned on linking Stefan and Elena together because then when he died, she would die with him.

This would have been a good plan, if not for Damon and Bonnie interfering with the plan. Damon immediately noticed that his brother was missing. He searched all over town but came up empty. He wasn't sure but he knew that something was wrong. Then he talked to Caroline and she confirmed what he thought. She didn't hear from Stefan either in the last 12 hours and he wasn't answering his phone either.

Bonnie heard about what was going on from Matt because Damon didn't want Bonnie involved. He knew that Bonnie would risk her life for Elena Stefan; he didn't want Bonnie to get hurt. There wasn't anything that would stop Bonnie from helping her friends. Elena talked to Bonnie about the situation that was in mystic falls; they devised a workable plan.

First they used Damon's blood to locate Stefan and rescue him. Damon knew about this part of the plan but he wasn't aware of the rest of the plan. Bonnie planned on doing a powerful spell; which would prevent any future travelers from even coming into mystic falls. The problem with this plan was that it would require an enormous amount of power from Bonnie, which might even end her life. She had to do it because it was the only way that her friends would be safe.

After everything was done; she cast the spell and the travelers were forced to leave and never come back. She broke Damon's neck, to stop him from interfering with the plan. When he finally came to; he immediately went in search of Bonnie. As he entered the tomb that once held Katherine in it; he could hear Bonnie chanting. Right after she cast the spell; she collapsed. Before she even fell unconscious; Damon was there catching her before she hit the floor.

She would have died right then and there if it weren't for Damon giving her some of his blood. He knew that it would make her angry but at least she would still be here to get angry at him. When she woke up; at first she was a bit disoriented.

A few minutes later Bonnie said, "What happened, where am I?"

"You almost died yet again for your stupid friends and you left me out of the loop too. What's your problem anyways?"

"I had to do it, Damon."

"Really and why did you have to do it and don't you dare say that it was for Elena either?"

"No, it wasn't for Elena, it was for you. If you lost Stefan again it would break you and I didn't want to lose you."

"Wow, you will never lose me."

"How did you revive me anyway?"

"Nothing that a little vampire blood won't fix."

"What the hell were you thinking, giving me some of your blood?"

"I was thinking that I couldn't watch you die yet again. I think that you should stop trying to die to help people too. I know that you can't just stand by and watch people suffer, it's not who you are but please promise me that you will guard your life more?"

"Fine, I may not like it but I promise you, I'll be more careful, ok?"

"Fine, now let's go home and make up, already."


	7. Chapter 7: You Don't Know

Chapter 7: You Don't Know

Ever since Bonnie almost died again; her and Damon have been together every single night. Being with him and sneaking around without any of their friends knowing about it was kind of hot. Stefan was starting to get annoyed with them though. They were always asking him to cover for them. Then there was the fact that he could hardly ever get any sleep because of their nightly activities.

All of a sudden everything seemed to change Bonnie blew off her friends and Damon; claiming that she was too sick to move. This was true but Bonnie thought that it was a flu or some virus going around. It seemed that almost every single night, she would get so sick to her stomach that she couldn't move. Her and Damon have been hooking up nonstop but she knew that a vampire can't get a person pregnant; therefore it had to be something else that was wrong.

Then she went to the doctor's office and received the shock of her life. She was in fact pregnant by Damon. She didn't know what she was going to do. Over the last couple months; they had kept things casual. It was because she didn't want to put any added pressure on Damon to define whatever this thing they had was. As soon as she found out about the baby; she freaked out.

She tried to avoid everyone at least until she decided what to do. Damon knows that Bonnie has been keeping something from him but he hasn't any idea what the it is though. He realized that something was wrong when she started avoiding him and her friends. Finally he just can't take it anymore, he tries to track her down but no one seems to know where Bonnie is. He eventually tracks her cousin Lucy down and finds out that Bonnie was in contact with her recently. She tells Damon that she can't confide in him what they talked about because it was private. Damon is beyond mad at this point but then the phone rings, it's Bonnie.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I just needed time away from everything, please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad just confused because I thought that we had something. I thought that you had feelings for me?"

"Don't act like that, Damon. You know that I care about you very deeply but I was really sick and I needed to see a specialist. It required me to leave town, I'm sorry that I didn't get the chance to tell you in person. I'll be back but I'm not sure when."

"Wait, so you just left town without saying goodbye to anyone. I mean what about your friends?"

"They will hardly even notice that I'm gone and besides aren't they both still in New Orleans?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point. Whatever is wrong just tell me and I'm sure that some vampire blood will cure it?"

"No, it won't, not this problem, I have to take care of it myself, please try to understand?"

"No, I don't understand and if you refuse to come back in a few days, I will not be held accountable for my actions."

"If that's some kind of threat, then maybe we should just end this right now?"

"No, it's not a threat but a promise. If you don't come home soon then there will be nothing to come home to."

"If that's how you feel then maybe I shouldn't come home at all, maybe we're done."

The phone went dead, he smashed the phone into pieces. He didn't have a clue about what he was going to do now. She was the only thing that held him together and now that she was gone; it killed him inside.


	8. Chapter 8: Drive Away

Chapter 8: Drive Away

Bonnie knew that the best thing to do at the moment was to run away from Damon and mystic falls because if anyone were to figure out what she was hiding it could be bad. Besides she needed to know what it was that was growing inside of her first. The only person that she trusted to do this was Lucy. She had told her everything and swore her to secrecy.

Lucy hated the fact that Bonnie was in such a situation to begin with. She blamed the whole thing on them damned vampires. She just knew that if Bonnie stayed in mystic falls that her friends would put her in danger. While Bonnie knew that she was pregnant, she wasn't sure what it was growing inside of her. This is why she sought out Lucy to begin with. The doctor told her that she was pregnant but for some reason the baby couldn't be seen with modern technology.

The baby could be heard but not seen, it was like there was some magical bubble around the baby. The doctor thought that the machine was broken but she could tell how far along she was. It was weird because according to the doctor, Bonnie was at least three months pregnant. She told Lucy about how far along she was and that's when the truth about the pregnancy hit her. Lucy checked all the books that she had on magical pregnancies and babies. She kept coming up empty until she knew that the only thing to do was summon their Gram.

"How will us, summoning Gram, help us get to the bottom of this?"

"I put two and two together and if your really three months pregnant then it happened when you were on the other side. I think that Gram, has something to do with this and only she would have the answers for us."

"If your right about this why would she do this in the first place?"

"I don't think that she meant for Damon to be the guy. I think that when the other side vanished; she created an alternate dimension and sent you there with the others. The only reason that Damon ended up there with you was because you were touching each other, he got pulled into the void with you. I think that she wanted to figure out a way for our family to continue. Does that make sense to you?"

"Yea, it actually does but I'm not sure where Gram ended up in the afterlife though."

"Leave that to me, cousin."

Within the hour, they had all the ingredients for a summoning spell. After the spell was cast; it took a few minutes for Gram to appear. First there was a swirling lights and then she was there. She wasn't solid; she kept blinking in and out.

"What's wrong, how come you keep disappearing, Gram?"

"It's because this line of communication is unstable. What is it that you wanted to see me about?"

Lucy spoke up, "We needed to speak with you because Bonnie's pregnant and we're both confused about how that happened."

"If I have to explain how babies are made, you girls aren't too smart."

"No, Gram, I know how it happened, I was there but it was with a vampire and we weren't alive at the time of conception. How did that happen?"

"It happened because you both were alive but in an alternate dimension, that I sent you to. Remember when I told you that, I was going to make a sacrifice for you?"

"Yes, I do but that doesn't explain everything."

"Ok, I wasn't sure who it would be and I certainly didn't expect it to be Damon Salvatore of all people but I used almost all the energy and magic that I had left to do it. When the other side clasped, I did a spell that would send everyone to another dimension, in order for them to find their peace. Not everyone went to the same dimension though, I think that you him ended up together because you were hanging on to each other. One more thing, while both of you were in that dimension, you were both human."

Bonnie was completely surprised by her Gram's answer.

After a few minutes Bonnie said, "How is that possible?"

"It's possible because it was a part of the spell. Therefore if you got pregnant during that time, your baby will be completely human."

Bonnie sighed with relief, then she said, "Thank you, Gram."

"You're welcome, baby. Have you decided what to do about the baby?"

"At first I wasn't sure what to do but now with this new information, I'm going to keep the baby. I think that I've always knew what I was going to do but I was afraid to say it out loud. I'm pregnant with Damon Salvatore's baby; I'm going to have it raise it even if I have to do it alone."

"That's good, baby girl, this will be the last time that we will see each other until it's your time, so I guess that this is goodbye for now. Take care, baby girl, and make sure that the vampire treats you right, ok?"

Bonnie started to cry as she said goodbye to her Gram's.

After her Gram's was gone again, Bonnie turned towards Lucy and said, "I think that I'm ready to go back home now, will you come with me?"

"Yes, of course I'll come back with you, let's go back to mystic falls."


	9. Chapter 9: How Do You Sleep?

Chapter 9: How Do You Sleep?

It was a few months since Bonnie left without talking to anyone in mystic falls. It took her and Lucy a lot longer than they thought it would to get the summoning spell ready. Then they had to wait until there was a full moon to make the spell stronger. Bonnie is now at least almost five months pregnant, which anyone that sees her can tell by how big her stomach was.

There is a complication though because by the time that Bonnie was on her way back towards mystic falls; Damon was on the verge of making a bad mistake. Elena came back from New Orleans without Caroline. It seemed that Caroline fell back into Klaus's bed and now she was going to stay there and see if they had a future together or not. Elena wasn't too surprised by her friend's decision. They both missed Bonnie but neither one had heard from her in over a month.

After Elena came back, she kept coming over to the boardinghouse under false pretenses that she wanted to be friends with Damon. He knew better but at this point he thought that he was waiting for yet another woman that didn't love him or want him. Then one dark night Elena came over, she had been drinking and he was already nearly drunk when Elena showed up. Before he even realized what he was doing, Elena was kissing him. They barely made it to his bedroom.

They had sex countless times that night; even though they had been together before, this time it felt different. It wasn't a good different either, it felt like two strangers hooking up in their hour of need. The reason that it felt like that was because they weren't in love anymore. At least that's how it felt to Damon, Elena was another story though, she thought that this meant they were going to get back together.

It was the next day, when Bonnie finally came home. Elena awoke to an empty bed as Damon had fled. He woke up in a panic and left without saying a word to Elena. Of course Stefan had to be home and know all about everything that happened the night before. He didn't even comment on Damon's actions; which kind of surprised Damon.

Elena went to seek Damon out and convince him that they belonged together once and for all. Bonnie went home and unpacked her stuff and helped get Lucy settled in. The first call that she made was to Caroline and to her surprise, she discovered that her friend was in New Orleans with Klaus and staying there. She wanted to confide in Caroline but she needed to tell Damon about the baby first. A few hours later Bonnie goes in search of Damon. She had every intention of telling him, she decided to walk to the boardinghouse. On her way through the town square, she noticed Damon but he didn't see her. Then she heard Elena yelling at him.

"Damon, wait a minute, do you think that you can just have sex with me and then say it doesn't mean anything?"

"Just let it go, already, it was only one night and it was a mistake."

"No, it wasn't, it was one of the best nights of my existence and you can't tell me that you didn't feel anything for me."

"I don't know what you want me to say but we're over and last night doesn't change a thing between us."

He walked away from Elena as Bonnie stood there in shock, she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, it felt like someone had reached inside of her and pulled her heart out and put it through a shredder. Neither one of them noticed Bonnie standing there nor did either one see her tears either. She wasn't sure what to do now, she started to go back home. She wasn't watching where she was going and she walked right into Stefan.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't paying attention to anything. Oh, Stefan, it's you."

The first thing that Stefan noticed was her stomach and the second was that she'd been crying. He immediately tried to comfort her.

He put his hand on her shoulder, said, "What did he do this time?"

"It wasn't just him but Elena too, it's my own fault anyway, I mean what did I expect him to wait for me? I should have known that he couldn't ever be faithful to anyone."

"Oh, so you know that Elena and Damon slept together last night?"

"Yes, I overheard them discussing it. I'm so confused; I don't know what to do?"

"You're pregnant by Damon aren't you?"

"Yes, it's why I left because I wasn't sure if the baby was going to be normal. I left town to get answers not because I don't love Damon. Now I know where I stand with him and it's better this way."

Bonnie dried her eyes and started to walk away but Stefan stopped her and said, "Your right about my brother but I don't think that you should give up on him yet. Are you going to tell him about the baby?"

"Yes, of course I'm obligated to tell him about the baby. I just need some time to sort through everything in my head. So please don't say anything at least until I tell him myself ok?"

"Yea, I'll keep it a secret, what's one more secret."

With that Bonnie left in a hurry towards her house. She wasn't sure what she was going to do next but she knew that she had at least one ally, her cousin Lucy. She would talk to her and hopefully have a workable plan after that. She rushed into the house in a panic because she had never felt so lost before.

"What's wrong, Bonnie, you look upset, I take it that Damon didn't take the news of impending fatherhood lightly?"

"No, I didn't get the chance to tell him about the baby yet. He was too busy arguing with Elena about their sexual encounter last night."

Bonnie screamed out in between sobs. Lucy immediately went towards her in hopes of comforting her.

Then she said, "What the hell is wrong with that boy?"

"It wasn't his fault; he probably thought that I wasn't ever coming back to mystic falls. Besides he doesn't even know about the baby and now I don't know how to tell him the truth. I mean what do I say, sorry if you want Elena and not me but I'm pregnant, so too bad?"

"No, of course not but you have to tell him something because it won't be long before he finds out that your here. Did you talk to any of your friends yet?"

"I did run into Stefan on my way home, why?"

"You better tell him about the baby before his brother let's it slip."

"You're probably right about that but Stefan did promise that he wouldn't say anything until I told Damon about the baby myself first and I trust him."

"That is one of your biggest problems, Bonnie; you should never trust a vampire. I did and look how that turned out for me?"

"I know that and believe me, I am regretting ever trusting Damon but I can't regret this baby, I already love it too much."

"I know and I will help you in any way that you need me to, we're in this together, ok?"

"Ok, then will you come with me tomorrow night to tell Damon about the baby?"

"Of course I will, now don't worry about anything. Go take a nice relaxing bath, while I whip us up something to eat, ok?"

"Yes, that's fine but don't mother me to death, I could get used to it."

She could hear Lucy laughing as she went upstairs towards the bathroom. Bonnie finished her bath and had dinner, it was some pasta dish, which was the only thing that Lucy knew how to make. Then Bonnie went upstairs to take a short nap, she got tired so easily these days. While she was sleeping, Lucy decided that she was going to have a little chat with Damon Salvatore. She wasn't about to let him treat her cousin like that and get away with it. She knocked on the door to the boardinghouse hoping that he would answer it but it was Stefan at the door instead.

"Lucy, what a surprise, I didn't know that you were in town, Bonnie didn't mention it."

"Yea, I came back with her just to make sure that she isn't used by more vampires."

"Well, in case you didn't get the memo, I'm not a vampire and neither is Elena. When we all came back from the other side, we were all human. The only people that are vampires are Caroline and Damon, didn't you know that?"

"No, actually I didn't know that piece of information but it doesn't change my opinion about all of you people. Now that Bonnie is back, things have to change because she can't do spells of that nature at least for a while. So where is your good for nothing brother at?"

"I'm not sure, I think he's upstairs in his room."

Before she could think to look for Damon, he was coming downstairs.

"Did I hear someone mention my name?"

"Yes, I came to tell you that Bonnie will be here to talk with you tomorrow and I wanted to prepare you before you see her."

"Wait are you telling me that Bonnie has come back to mystic falls?"

"Yes but she doesn't want to see you until tomorrow."

"Well, why the hell not, what did I do this time?"

"Do you really want to know, you broke her. How do you think that she felt hearing about how you and Elena had sex last night?"

"She heard that, how? Did you tell her?"

He turned towards his brother with an angry expression on his face but Stefan just shook his head at Damon.

"Then how did she find out about last night?"

"Gee, I don't know, maybe it had something to do with you and Elena discussing it in the town square. She saw and heard the whole conversation. I've never seen her upset like that but she should have expected that from the likes of you. I told her that none of you can be trusted but she didn't believe me. Thanks for proving me right."

"What do you want from me? I thought that I would never see her again and I told Elena that it was a mistake and I meant that. I only want Bonnie but she hates me now, right? Wait a minute, if she hates me now, then what does she want to talk to me about then?"

"That's between you and her but I'm warning you that you better not try to get back in her life."

"I will respect her, as I've always done."

"Right, whatever, I'm gone but remember what I said."

With that Lucy hurried back to Bonnie before she woke up. The next day came far too soon for Bonnie; she was scared to death of telling Damon about the baby. It was almost noon when Bonnie finally mustered up the courage to finally face Damon. She knew that Elena at least wouldn't be there because she had class. Lucy knocked on the door to the boardinghouse hoping to get this over with quickly. She was lucky this time because Damon answered the door.

"Where's Bonnie, I thought you said that she would be here?"

"She is behind me."

Lucy moved out of the way as he laid eyes on Bonnie. He was stunned because it was clear that Bonnie had a bun in her oven.

His first words were, "Who did that to you?"

Bonnie replied, "Wow, you are so stupid that you can't even count? Now think about where I was five months ago?"

"No, it's not possible, you're wrong, I can't be the father."

"Well, I'm sorry but you are the father. It happened when we were together in the other dimension. That's where we went, to another dimension, my Grandmother sent us there and according to her, we were both human in that dimension, which means that this baby is human. I felt obligated to come here and tell you that I am pregnant and your the father. I don't know what part you want in the baby's life but I have decided to have it and raise it here in mystic falls."

Damon's first response was, "What about us?"

Bonnie immediately said, "There is no US, there's just too many things about us that doesn't work."

"What are you talking about? Before you left we were so close, wait a minute, this is why you left isn't it?"

"Yes, I wanted to know what my options were before I added you to the equation. Besides its better this way, clearer lines, then there will be no confusion on my part. It was only a matter of time before you went back to Elena anyways. I'm just glad that it happened before the baby came."

She sounded so broken, Damon had never seen her like this before and he knew that it would take a lot to get her to give him another chance.

After a few minutes Damon said, "Is there anything that I can say to explain my actions to you?"

"No, it's better if you don't even try to explain anything. We should just focus on the baby and being co-parents together, we can work something out. That is unless you don't want anything to do with the baby; if that's the case, it's fine. I just need to know before the baby comes ok?"

"Why would you even say something like that, of course I want to be a father to our baby."

Damon reached over and took Bonnie's hand and said, "We will work something out but it's not going to be easy because I want more than a part of my child's life. I want you and I think that we should work this out because last night was a mistake. I don't want Elena, I want you and if you were honest with yourself then you would admit that you want me too."

She pulled her hands away from Damon; took a couple of steps back.

Then she said softly, "No, we're not doing this, my heart and body may be conflicted but my mind is made up. Remember you broke rule number one? Now please just let me go?"

"Fine, I will accept it for now at least but I will get you back, I won't give up on us."

"Does that include telling everyone about us because they are going to notice this huge stomach on me?"

"Yes, we have to tell them about us right away. Who do we tell first?"

"Well, Stefan already knows about us and the baby."

"How the hell does my brother know before I do?"

"I ran into him yesterday and I made him promise not to tell anyone until I told them myself."

"Fine, who else knows?"

"No one except for me, you, Lucy and Stefan and then that leaves Caroline, Matt, Jeremy, Tyler, Alaric and Elena to tell."

"What exactly are we going to tell people?"

"We will tell them the truth, that we hooked up in another dimension and it resulted in a baby. We will tell people that it was meaningless sex and nothing else. We were both in a bad place and it just happened."

"Fine if that's what you want to tell people go right ahead but I'm going to stick to the truth."

"Just what truth would that be, Damon?"

"We hooked up in another dimension but then we continued our affair into the real world because we have feelings for each other."

"Whatever your delusional mind thinks is fine with me. People will never believe you anyway. I will tell most of the people on the list except for Elena, that one is on you, ok?"

"What about Jeremy, can I at least tell him?"

"No, under no circumstances are you to tell Jeremy about us. I will handle telling him about us."

"Fine, can I at least tell Alaric about us?"

"No, you can't tell anyone but Elena."

"Well, you're a bit too late because already told him."

"What? Well, when did you tell him about us?"

"It happened a few days after you left, I was drunk and he was here and I started rambling on and on about you."

"Fine, before I leave is there anyone else that you told about us?"

"No, that's it but do you have to leave already? I thought we could catch up and hang out?"

"You slept with my best friend, why would I want to hang with you?"

"I'm sorry that I hurt you but I know it's not over between us yet."

"Yes, it is over, we're over, done with and buried. You need to let it go already because I have."

With that Bonnie walked away but the minute that she was inside her house she just broke down and started crying. She didn't know how she was going to keep walking away from Damon. She still loved him but that didn't mean that he was good for her. Instead of telling people all separately, she decided to have everyone meet at the boardinghouse and tell them there. Except for Caroline, she called her and told her privately about the baby and Damon. Damon also told Elena in private because he was afraid of how she would take it. She took it rather badly because he made it clear that he wanted Bonnie and only Bonnie.

He didn't feed Elena the line that Bonnie told him to say, he told her the truth about how it happened between them. She was less than thrilled about it but she knew that this would probably be the only way that Damon would ever have a baby. Jeremy was so pissed off that he tried to take a swing at Damon.

Too bad that Damon ducked and he ended up hitting the wall instead. This was going to be a long nine months. The rest of their friends were surprised by the appearance of Bonnie's pregnant stomach. They all seemed to accept it, at least for now. Jeremy started dating some normal human girl; he didn't want anything to do with the supernatural world anymore.


	10. Chapter 10: How Does That Feel?

Chapter 10: How Does That Feel?

No matter what Bonnie said or did, she couldn't get the image of Elena on top of Damon out of her head. She didn't actually see it but she kept thinking about it and about Damon. She heard that the best way to get over a man was to get under a new man. She also figured that if it ticked Damon off then it would be an added bonus. She had to think long and hard because most of the men living in mystic falls either has a girlfriend or dated one of her friends. Her task seemed almost impossible then it hit her that she didn't actually have to move on to another guy but she had to make Damon think that she did.

She thought that if Damon saw her moving on to someone else then he would stop showing up everywhere. She was getting sick of seeing his face everywhere that she went. It was also making it harder to resist his charms. She needed to be proactive with the Damon situation. She went through the list of men that she knew and wouldn't mind being used either. Stefan was out for obvious reasons, Alaric was on the maybe list, Jeremy was out because of their past together, Tyler wasn't even in town, not that she would ever consider him.

There was always Matt but she wasn't sure if he would go along with her plan. It wasn't fair, she knew all these hot guys but the majority of them had dated one of her friends. She decided that she would at least approach the subject to Matt cause he was after all the safest choice. She went over to the grill cause she was hungry; it would give her the chance to talk to him.

"Hey, Matt, are you that busy right now?"

"No, actually you're timing couldn't be better, I'm just about to take a break. Why did you need to talk to me about something?"

Before she could even broach the subject his phone went off. He smiled as he answered it; she could tell by his tone that it was Rebekah, Klaus's sister. She could tell that they were more than friends. Ok, she figured that he was out of the equation. She told him something came up.

She decided to go and have a chat with Alaric because maybe fair play was needed. After all Damon did sleep with her best friend. She went off in search of Alaric and she hoped that she had better success with him. She doubted that he would even do something like that because he was one of the few people that liked Damon. Before she even made it towards Alaric, as she was walking towards the town square, she ran into Tyler of all people.

"Wow, Tyler, I thought that you left town?"

"I did but I came back and you look like you've been busy. Who got you pregnant?"

"It was Damon Salvatore."

He started to laugh quite loudly, then he said, "I'm sorry but I thought that you hated him. What happened?"

"It is a long complicated story but it happened when we were stuck together in another dimension."

"So are you and him still together or was it a onetime thing?"

"No, it's over with, I thought that it meant more but I was wrong. Damon just hasn't gotten the message yet though."

Right at that exact moment Bonnie saw Damon walking towards her and then she said, "Maybe this will make him leave me alone."

With that Bonnie pulled Tyler into a passionate kiss. He let her and proceeded to kiss her back. Damon just stood there in shock about what he was witnessing. He immediately went towards them and pulled them apart.

"Just what the hell do you think that you're doing? Get your damned hands off of her."

"Mind your business, Damon this has nothing to do with you. If I want to kiss Tyler, I will, hell if I want to take him to bed then I will. I'm single and so is he. What's going to stop us from hooking up?"

"Well, what about your friend, Caroline or did you forget that she used to date him? I highly doubt that she would be happy about this new development."

"I didn't forget anything about Caroline but she's gone to New Orleans to be with Klaus. I don't think that she would care about us hooking up. I mean if we can forgive her for being with Klaus then she could surely forgive us. Besides from what I've heard about Tyler, he has amazing skills in the bedroom."

Tyler knew exactly what Bonnie was doing and it didn't bother him a bit. The reason that it didn't bother him was because he was still mad at Caroline and he wanted to stick it to Damon. He let Bonnie do all the talking but he didn't contradict what she said either.

"Your just kidding about him right? I mean what could you possibly see in him?"

Finally Tyler spoke up, "Well, for starters I don't go sleeping around with every single woman that I see, unlike you. Hell, I was away from my girlfriend for a whole summer and in the middle of nowhere with a hot girl and I still stayed faithful. When me and Caroline were together, almost everyone was lining up to tell her that I would break her heart but she broke mine instead. I didn't even see that one coming. Say what you want about me but I'd never treat any woman like you did. Come on Bonnie, let's go to my house. Hey we have that in common, neither one of us have parents."

"I never thought of it like that before but my dad was hardly ever home anyways. Yea, I would like to see your house, it's been awhile."

Then they left Damon standing there in shock of the events that he could hardly believe it. Bonnie and Tyler were laughing all the way to his house. When they arrived there, he turned towards Bonnie.

Then Tyler said, "You don't really need to come inside, if you don't want to. I know that was mostly for Damon's benefit but I'm not complaining. That was some kiss that you gave me though."

"Yea, it was mostly for Damon's benefit but I have to say that it was really good. I would have never considered you for this assignment though."

"What are you talking about?"

"I wanted to find someone to pretend to date me, in order to get Damon off my back."

"Oh, I think that I understand, you don't want to be tempted to fall back into his bed right? If he thinks that you're dating someone then he will stop pursuing you and you won't be tempted to get back together with him. I know what you're going through; it's why I refused to be friends with Caroline because it would have been just too hard to do."

"Yea, exactly right, so what do you think, will you help me out, Tyler?"

"I don't know, maybe on one condition, we have to tell and convince Caroline that it's true."

"You want me to lie to my best friend?"

"No, I will, just don't contradict what I tell her. Do we have a deal?"

"Ok, you have a deal but for it to work everyone has to think that it's real because Caroline and Damon know too many of the same people that we do, ok?"

"Yea, that shouldn't be a problem but if we're going to be convincing for Matt at least there needs to be sleepovers. He will know that it's not serious if there isn't and he lives in my house ok?"

"Fine, we will convince Matt that we're really together and there's always my empty house too."

Tyler looked a bit nervous as he said, "How far are you going to take this?"

"As far as I need to take it: besides just because we're pretending to date, it doesn't mean that we can't fool around too."

"I can't tell if you're serious or just playing with me."

"Well, I'm already pregnant but I do still have needs though."

"I'll think about it but I'm not sure if it's worth ruining our friendship over."

That's how the fake romantic relationship between Bonnie and Tyler started but will it turn into something else?


	11. Chapter 11: Another You

Chapter 11: Another You

Bonnie does almost everything to make sure that Damon and everyone else knows that she is taken by Tyler. Caroline was a little bit ticked off about the whole Bonnie and Tyler thing but she eventually got over it. She figured that they were entitled to some happiness, especially after the horrible year that Bonnie had. Their other friends were not as accepting as Caroline was. Matt thought that it was weird but he came around and accepted it.

As it was Bonnie and Elena weren't even on speaking terms. Almost every time that they were in the same room together; they almost came to blows. Elena was convinced that somehow Bonnie seduced Damon into sleeping with her. It didn't even matter that Bonnie and Damon weren't a couple anymore. In fact; Elena went around telling anyone that would listen, what a tramp Bonnie was since she started seeing Tyler now.

She even tried to get Caroline in the middle of their fight but she refused to get in the middle of it. While Bonnie and Tyler were spending all this time together; she began to see a different side to him. They did have a couple of sleepovers but they took place at her house. They were both sleeping in different rooms though. The only thing that ever happened between them was a few kisses in public. When they were alone though, they would talk about all kinds of different things.

He also helped her get the baby's room ready. She turned her Gram's room into the nursery for the baby. Tyler painted it yellow because Bonnie wasn't sure what she was having. Damon was getting fed up because it seemed that whenever he came to Bonnie's house, Tyler was there doing something else for his baby. First he was painting the nursery, then he was putting the crib together but this was the last straw. Damon was late picking; Bonnie up for her doctor's appointment but it was fine because Tyler had already taken her. Damon shows up in the waiting room and makes a scene as only Damon could. They were just coming out as Damon arrived there. The doctor was talking to Tyler as if he were the father. This ticked Damon off even more.

"Now, remember that Bonnie has to take it easier than she has been ok? I know that you want to have a healthy baby right?"

"Yea, I promise you that I will make sure that she stays off her feet, if I have to carry her to bed myself."

Damon interrupted and said, "He's not the father, I am."

"Oh, sorry but I just assumed that he was because he's been at almost every appointment. Today we finally got to see the baby, did you want to know what you're having?"

"I don't know does Bonnie know what it is?"

"Yes, both Bonnie and Mr. Lockwood know the sex of the baby."

"Then, I want to know what she's having, is it a girl or a boy?"

"It's a little girl."

Damon smiled but he was still mad as hell because once again Tyler knew something about his baby before he did. This didn't sit well with Damon. After they all left the clinic, Damon pulled Bonnie aside to talk to her in private.

"Well, what is the problem now Damon?"

"The problem is that everytime that you need something that Tyler punk is there to do it. I mean why didn't you call me to paint the nursery or put together the crib? I mean you are always calling him for everything, is he going to be the one in the delivery room too?"

"Wow, I can't believe that your getting mad over this. I never call Tyler for anything, he just shows up without me calling him. I don't ask him for help, he just volunteers to help me. I was going to paint the nursery but then Tyler showed up and told me that the fumes would be harmful to the baby. Then he said that he would do it for me. Just like the crib, you heard what the doctor said about me taking it easier. Besides would you really want me to call you at three in the morning because I had some weird craving?"

"I actually do want you to do that because in case you don't remember I'm the father not Tyler. Is he going to be with you in the labor room?"

"I don't know because if you're not there like today, I will need someone to be with me."

"I know that I'm not the greatest guy in the world but I'm trying to be better for our daughter. Can't you see that at all?"

"I do see you trying but if you want to be a part of her life then you better shape up."

"Do you think that we'll ever get back together again?"

"No, I don't think that I could ever trust you enough to do that. Please stop trying already; we're over and done with forever. You need to let that go already."

Damon took another step closer to Bonnie and then softly said, "You can't tell me that you love him, I know that you still think about me. Come on deny it?"

"I do think about you, I think how could you keep Elena still hanging on when you claim that you want me?"

"I don't, I've told her over and over again that it's over but it doesn't seem to be sinking in. Tell me what to do and I'll do it?"

"Fine, get Elena Stefan back together again, I might believe you."

"That's impossible because as it is neither one of them are speaking to me or each other."

"It's not like I thought that you would actually do that anyways. I should get inside Tyler cooked me dinner."

She turned towards the house to leave but Damon pulled her closer to him. It looked like they were going to kiss but Tyler interrupted them.

"Bonnie, dinner is ready, I'm not interrupting am I?"

"No, your timing couldn't have been more perfect Tyler."

With that Bonnie left Damon standing there with his heart in his hand yet again. He knew that it was his own fault anyway. He thought long and hard about what Bonnie wanted him to do. If he did manage to reunite his brother and Elena, would Bonnie come back to him. He hoped that it was true because he didn't want his daughter to grow up calling Tyler daddy, which was a possibility at this point in time.

He decided on a plan of action but he needed Caroline's help because neither Stefan or Elena were talking to him or each other but they were both in contact with Caroline. She agreed to help him but only because she cared about Stefan and Elena. She also made it clear that this better not be some trick to get Bonnie's attention. He failed to mention the part about it being Bonnie's idea. Caroline and Damon talked so much lately that Bonnie was starting to think that there was something going on between them. She thought that it was none of her business and she shouldn't care but she did.

She thought that she was over him but the mere thought of him with anyone else sent her almost into a panic attack. Meanwhile, Caroline and Damon were working on a secret plan to get Elena and Stefan back together again. They needed for there to be a problem that would make them both have to be in close proximity with each other. Then Caroline remembered that she had a resource that they didn't have in Mystic Falls; she had Klaus. She would just have him invent a reason for them both to take a trip to New Orleans.

She had Klaus call Stefan and convince him that there was an urgent matter that he needed to see him in person for. Stefan bought it and besides he needed some breathing room from Damon. Caroline had a harder job convincing Elena to come to New Orleans for a visit. She told her that she was convinced that Klaus was keeping something from her and she needed Elena's help. After a few hours of begging her, Elena finally gave into her. Stefan was all set to fly there but after he was reminded that he was human now; he immediately changed his mind. Elena never liked flying to begin with. Even though they were going to the same place, they were going to take different cars.

That is until something mysteriously happened to most of the cars that they had available to them. Except for one, it was Damon's car and he told them that they could use it but only if they went together. They agreed to his terms against their better judgment. Damon hoped that before they made it back that they would realize that they belonged together.

He also hoped that this would prove to Bonnie about how she was all that he wanted. Then he started thinking about if him and Bonnie were forced into close proximity that it might end good. He finally convinced Bonnie to come to his house alone to check out the nursery he set up for their daughter. When she showed up most of the lights were off. At first she wasn't sure if anyone was home.

She called out, "Damon, are you here?"

He appeared by the bottom of the stairs, said, "Yea, I'm right here."

He looked damn good and he had one single rose in his hand. He held it out towards Bonnie.

She backed away from him and said, "If this is some way to trick me into going on a date with you, then I'm out of here?"

"Bonnie, wait that isn't what this is about; please just stay and come see the baby's room?"

"Fine but anything funny and I'm gone, ok?"

They had a nice normal night and just when Damon thought that he was making progress, her phone went off and she left to go meet Tyler. They have been seeing each other for almost a couple months now. It didn't even bother Tyler that her stomach was getting bigger by the day. They both did miss sex but they decided that it would be best to not confuse the situation and mess up their friendship too. The closer that her due date came the more nervous she got about giving birth.

Then when her due date came and went, she started to panic. The doctor told her that was perfectly normal, especially for first time mothers. Then the doctor gave her some advice about how to bring on labor. The doctor told her that if she were to have sex that it would put her in labor. This seemed like an ideal thing to do but there was a problem, she didn't have anyone to do it with. There was Tyler but to be honest she wished that she could feel something for him. Nothing seemed to work and having sex was a last resort.

Bonnie was almost at least three weeks over due, when Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Klaus came back to mystic falls. Everyone couldn't help but notice how Stefan and Elena couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Apparently Caroline and Damon's plan worked. They told everyone about their adventure into New Orleans and how they fell back into love with each other. It seemed that everyone was happy but Damon. He wanted Bonnie back and he was afraid that it wasn't going to happen. They were all in the boardinghouse; Damon got up, gestured for Bonnie to follow him.

"Ok, what's the matter now, Damon?"

"I just needed to talk to you alone without Tyler around. You told me that if I could get my brother and Elena together again that you would consider giving me another chance, did you mean it?"

"I did mean it but when I think about us being together again, it scares me."

"Why?"

"Because I have never felt something that intense before and to be honest it scared me."

"You still want to be with me, don't you?"

"That's never been the problem with us. You know that my doctor told me that if I were to have sex it would help me go into labor?"

"No, I didn't, why is that a proposition?"

"No, it isn't but I don't really have any options."

"Do you mean to tell me that you and Tyler haven't been hooking up?"

"No, I didn't want to ruin our friendship; I just wanted some space from you. I didn't mean for it to get so out of control. We were going to tell everyone that it was a fake out after the baby was born."

"Wait so all this time that I thought I was competing for your attention with Tyler and you were never even dating him?"

"No, but I did have you going right?"

"So, does that mean that your single and available then?"

"It does but I'm still not sure where we stand."

"I don't care as long as we stand close together. Maybe we should do what your doctor told you?"

"I don't know, it's been awhile and I'm not sure if I remember how to do that. I've got to talk to Tyler anyways first."

"Seriously you have to talk to another guy again?"

"Please, I can't throw a rock without hitting some woman that you took to bed in this town. While I've been with exactly two guys in my whole life and you know who the other guy was."

"Fine, I'm sorry; if I come across as a jealous guy but I can't help it, I've never felt like this before. What'd you say about seeing me to my bed?"

"No, not there ever again; I know that's where you had sex with her."

"Please, like I didn't change the sheets or something because I did."

"I don't care if you burned the bed, I refuse to be with you in that room ever again. If you want to be with me, we can always go to my empty house, Lucy's not home right now. I think she's on a secret date because she's always happy lately and I can't figure out why."

"Fine but you were never with Jeremy on your bed right?"

"No, we were usually at Elena's house or my dorm room. My bed has never been defiled before."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?"

They took off without even saying goodbye to anyone but they weren't the only ones who had that same idea. Many of the couples were suddenly gone. Tyler had left when it looked like Bonnie and Damon were getting closer. He thought that they needed some privacy and he had a prior engagement to attend to. A few minutes later, Bonnie and Damon were walking in on that prior engagement. At first she noticed that the house was much darker and then she noticed that there was soft music playing. Unfortunately for Bonnie and Damon, music wasn't the only sound that they heard coming from the house. There loudly moans of pleasure coming from the guest room that Lucy stayed in.

"Oh, my God, we should leave. I'm so sorry; I had no idea that she would be doing this."

Bonnie was mortified at her cousin's actions. Then suddenly they heard Tyler's name being said over and over quite passionately. That's when it hit Damon, that's why Tyler was always there to help because he was hooking up with Lucy.

"Lucy does know that you and Tyler weren't really together right?"

"Of course she knows about that, it was her idea but I didn't know about her Tyler until now. I'm happy for them both but we should leave."

"Just where should we go?"

"My Gram's house, I own it and it's empty but furnished with more than one bed at least. What do you think?"

"Let's do it."

With that they left and wound up at her Gram's house for the night or so they thought. They had planned on sex but the baby had other plans. Right before they were going to make love, Bonnie's water broke. Nothing is a mood killer like going into labor. Damon started to panic but Bonnie already had her bag ready and in the car prepared. They spent almost 18 hours in the hospital until the baby finally came. Isabella Maria Salvatore came screaming into the world later on that night. None of their friends were present because Damon was too nervous to call any of them and Bonnie was too tired to call them.

In fact none of them found out about the baby until the next day. With the exception of Stefan because Damon had to call him immediately and of course Stefan just dropped everything as he rushed towards the hospital to see his beautiful niece.


	12. Epilogue: Six Months Later

Epilogue: Six Months Later

Alaric decided to leave mystic falls; he had met a nice normal human girl and decided to start a life with her. He promised to stay in touch with Damon at least. Jeremy decided to go to college that was far away from mystic falls because he finally realized that he wanted a normal life too. Tyler and Lucy moved in together, Matt stayed living with them because he was saving money for college. Damon still heard from Enzo quite often; he told Damon how he had met a girl and fell in love. Elena and Stefan were together and insanely happy. They lived in the boardinghouse together.

Elena and Bonnie had mended their friendship as well. Damon had come to terms with Tyler being around because he knew the real reason that he was there. After much discussions, Damon had finally convinced Bonnie to move in with Isabella, who they called Belle for short. Caroline often visited mystic falls but she lived in New Orleans on a permanent basis with Klaus. They decided that her God parents would be Stefan and Caroline because they were essential in Bonnie and Damon finally coming clean about how they actually felt about one another.

Flash back: five months ago

During this time Caroline was visiting mystic falls with Klaus. Bonnie and Damon had decided that they were going to date and just see what happens. They were moving so slow and it was killing all of their friends. It seemed that ever since the baby came, they were always arguing about something. Finally after none of them could stand to listen to them any longer; Caroline and Stefan came up with a plan. Part of the plan was to trap Bonnie and Damon together without any means of escape. This of course would require a spell; which Caroline had Devina do for them.

It was a simple spell, one much like the one that locked Klaus in Elena's house. Stefan called Damon and Caroline called Bonnie; they both told them that there was something wrong with Belle. They had them meet in the library of the boardinghouse. She tweaked the spell a bit, the spell would trap them inside the room together but no one would be able to hear them, it would be sound proof.

Therefore only Bonnie and Damon would hear what they talked about. In addition to that, the spell wouldn't release them until they both spoke their true feelings for each other out loud. There was another problem they had to decide who would take care of the baby.

Stefan spoke up and said, "Who is going to take care of Belle?"

Both Caroline Elena said at the same time, "I will take care of her."

They looked at Stefan to be the deciding factor in the equation but he refused to be them put him in the middle. He told them to take turns taking care of the baby; which is how they comprised. Meanwhile, locked up in the library together Damon and Bonnie were not happy with the situation at all.

Damon and Bonnie both screamed out, "This is all your fault."

"My fault, how do you figure that, Damon?"

"Because none of my friends are witches and therefore it must be your friends that did this to us."

"Hey, at least I have friends, that doesn't leave town and not one of my friends have I ever tried to kill either. Oh, my God what about the baby, who is going to be watching Belle and what if there's an emergency?"

"Calm down, she'll be fine, do you really think that Stefan won't make sure that she's taken care of?"

"I know that Caroline and Stefan will take care of her but I've never been away from her for more than an hour."

"Maybe that's the problem with us; we need a break from the baby."

"I don't think of her as an obligation, I love her."

"I know that you do and I love her too but it doesn't make you a bad mother to need time alone. Maybe that's what is wrong with us, we moved fast. I mean first we went from being a couple to having a baby. We never even talked about how we felt about each other; maybe we should do that?"

"I'm just not sure that it's the right time."

"Your stalling, why?"

"I'm just afraid of going to that place again with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how I was so completely in love with you and you broke my heart by hooking up with my best friend. If I go there again, I have to make sure that someone is going to catch me, if I fall."

Damon stood there in shock from her confession.

Then after a few minutes, he said, "What did you just say to me?"

"I said that I'm in love with you but I'm afraid of falling alone."

"You really love me?"

"Yes, I do love you, stupid. Believe me, I've tried not to love you but some habits die hard. Say something?"

Bonnie looked away as if she couldn't bear to look at him. He pulled her closer against him and made her look at him.

Then he said softly, "In my whole existence, I've never felt something like this before. I am so in love with you that I can barely breathe when I look at you. I love you and our daughter more than my own life."

With that Damon started kissing Bonnie as if he would die if he didn't touch her.

She pulled away breathlessly, said, "Just remember who said it first."

Then they proceeded to make love as if it were the first time that they were together. This was how Caroline and Stefan forced Bonnie and Damon to define their relationship and deal with their issues. It wasn't long after that before Bonnie moved in with Damon. Even though they didn't see Caroline often, they spoke with her often on the phone.

Present time:

Stefan and Elena were going to be married soon; in addition, they had a baby on the way as well. Caroline and Klaus were engaged to be married. Matt and Rebekah were still seeing each other. Tyler and Lucy were engaged as well. Alaric had invited everyone to his wedding; which was a few months away. Enzo still called Damon quite frequently and gave him updates on his life. Everyone and everything seemed to be working out perfectly except for one thing, Damon had asked Bonnie repeatedly to marry him but she kept saying no or not right now.

Therefore he had to come up with a way to ask her that it would be impossible for her to turn him down. He rented out the whole town square and invited everyone in town. Everything looked beautiful; the whole square was lit up with small twinkling lights. Caroline came back to town to help Damon with the proposal. He picked the setting but Caroline did all the decorating.

Elena and Stefan would be watching the baby over night and it would be their first night away from Belle. He picked Bonnie up and took her to a romantic candle lit table, that was set up in the middle of the square. It looked like there wasn't a soul in sight but after dinner suddenly the band struck up. Then Bonnie saw the banner across the sky, it said Bonnie will you marry me? Then Damon got down on one knee and pulled out the most beautiful ring and held it out towards Bonnie.

Then he softly said, "What do you say? Do you want to make an honest man out of me?"

Then all their friends were there and Stefan and Elena were there with Belle too. There wasn't any way that Bonnie could say no to such a proposal. At first she just stood there and then she started to cry. Damon smiled and pulled her into his arms.

Then he said, "I'm waiting for my answer?"

She looked at their friends and family then she looked back at Damon and softly said, "Yes, I will marry you but making you honest is out of the question because I love you just how you are."

Then they kissed and everyone started the celebration of the perfect ending and beautiful beginning for Bonnie and Damon. Then they lived happily ever after or at least until something else came and disrupted their happiness.

THE END!!!!


End file.
